Tonks and Lupin
by singtothedarksideofthemoon
Summary: Little stories of interaction between Tonks and Lupin. From their first meeting to their death. T for language etc.
1. Chapter 1

**I own only Mrs. Hurgle. Everyone else is JKR's. **

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, a rare day off for Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. It was the spring of 1981, and the two friends were walking through the gate of the Tonks' garden. Sirius' cousin Dora was turning eight today, and Sirius had come as a surprise, dragging his old friend along for the ride.

"Dora's going to be so excited to see me Moony, I've always been her favorite! Her parents are my only relatives who can stand me, except old Uncle Alphard that is. But Dora's great. She's gonna be just like me when she gets to Hogwarts, I can tell. Did I tell you she's a metamorphagus? Can change herself into anything!"

Remus grinned at his friend's pride. It was the first time he had truly seen him excited about anything since Harry's birth, nearly a year earlier. He looked around at the garden, which was decorated with bright colors. He drank in the image, enjoying the rare sight of innocence that lay before him, totally ignorant of the danger and destruction that lurked in the outside world.

"Sirius?!"

A small girl was running towards them, the biggest grin plastered to her face. Upon reaching her cousin she reached out her arms. Sirius picked up the girl and spun her around twice before placing her gently on the ground, chuckling as he ruffled her magenta hair.

"Surprise Dora! Happy Birthday!"

"Whose this Sirius?"

Dora had spotted Remus standing behind Sirius. Realizing she was speaking about him, he smild and waved at the girl, who promptly smiled back.

"This is my old friend Remus. But you can call him Moony."

"Hello Mr. Moony!"

In a display of mock formality, Remus stuck out his hand to greet the child, who, delighted at being treated as an adult, eagerly grabbed his outstretched hand and shook it furiously. Remus chuckled in return.

The little girl giggled and grabbed Sirius' hand, dragging him towards the small gathering that was lounging in chairs around a table. A cake in the shape of a flower with bright color changing petals sat in the center of the table. Sirius and Remus sat down in two chairs, Sirius pulling Dora onto his lap.

"Sirius, I can't believe you're here! Mummy told me you were away on business all week and wouldn't be able to come!"

"How could I ever miss my favorite cousin's eighth birthday? What kind of person would I be?"

"Thanks Sirius! I'm so happy you're here. This party would be so boring without you!"

At this Remus had turned to introduce himself to Ted and Andromeda, Dora's parents. He stuck out his hand to shake Ted's.

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin, I hope I'm not imposing"

"Ted Tonks, thank you for coming. Not many people were able to make it out here today, what with the current state of the world, so the more the merrier!"

Remus smiled grimly at being reminded of the darkness that even now loomed over the horizon. He thought back to Lily and James and Harry, safe in their house. James was just itching to get out, he didn't enjoy being cooped up and kept out of the action. But he would have to, until they figured out what to do with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Did you say Remus Lupin? As in, Remus Lupin the _werewolf_?"

He turned to see a small old witch hobbling towards him, a scowl on her face. It was old Mrs. Hurgle, the neighbor. She was very old fashioned and very stubborn.

"How dare you come here and endanger this child. Have you no shame? Get out of here you evil thing"

Remus' face fell. He looked at Sirius, whose face showed visible signs of anger. He had taken Dora off his lap and stood up, glaring at the old witch.

"What does Remus' being a werewolf have to do with anything?"

"He's a danger to society. His kind should be rounded up and outcasted. There's no place for such monsters in our world, or anyworld to be frank."

"How could you say that? He has done nothing to you, nothing to anyone! It is not his fault of what he is! It doesn't mean he's not a good person. He's a damn great person, I'll have you know. I've known him since I was at school and he's been one of the best friends I've ever had!"

"His kind are tricky Sirius, you can never be too careful."

Remus looked around him. He couldn't tell if Mr. and Mrs. Tonks were appalled to learn what he really was. The rest of the party goers looked uneasy, he wasn't sure if it was because of what he was, or the murderous look on Sirius' face. Sirius had always been quick to defend him, even when they were young. He understood what it was to be a sort of outcast, he himself had been outcasted from his family at age sixteen. But Sirius was known for acting rashly in such situations and Remusm didn't want to cause a scene. He knew it wouldn't be long until Sirius lost his temper and did something he would regret later. He had to get out of there quickly before he ruined this small girls birthday.

"I'm sorry. Ted, Andromeda, my regards. Sirius, I'll see you later. Dora, happy birthday."

He began the short walk to the garden gate, until he felt a tug at his robes. He turned to see Dora standing behind him, her eyes wide.

"I don't want you to leave Mr. Moony. I don't care what you are. You're Sirius' friend, so you're mine as well."

Remus smiled sadly at her. He crouched down so he was at the same height as her.

"Dora, most people don't want me around. I'd never do anything to hurt anyone, especially not friends. But most people can't look past what I am to see who I am. Sirius is one of the few. That's why we've been best friends since we were eleven years old. But if people don't want me around, then I'll leave. Its okay, go back and enjoy your party."

"But Mr. Moony! Its no fair that people don't like you because you're different! I'm different too! People shouldn't be mean to you!"

"Dora, there's certain things you just can't change about people, no matter how hard you try. Trust me, I've been trying for years."

"Then what can be done Mr. Moony? How will things ever change?"

"That's for you to decide Dora. In ten or so years, you're generation will be running the show. You are different Dora, you have an amazing gift, and its not just your metamorphagus abilities. You can make a difference, you just have to believe you can."

With that Remus stood up. He wished the girl a happy birthday, and walked out of the gate. He turned and disappeared. Dora was still standing where he had let her, pondering his words.

"One day Mr. Moony, I will make a difference."

* * *

**R&R? I think so**


	2. Chapter 2

November 1, 1981. A bittersweet day for all the Wizarding World. For the night before, James and Lily Potter had been murdered in cold blood by Voldemort in their own home, betrayed by their close friend Sirius Black. However, the day was filled with celebration. Because not all the Potters had perished that night. No, Harry Potter the Potter's one year old son survived the attack of the murderous Dark Lord. In trying to kill Harry, Lord Voldemort had caused his own downfall. The world was safe again, Death Eaters, followers of the Dark Lord, were being rounded up left and right. People who had been in hiding opened their doors and stepped out into the open once more. Celebrations were brought to the street, Diagon Alley was returned to its normal bright, festive atmosphere. The Leaky Cauldron had more patrons than it had in years. But one in particular was not drinking to celebrate. He was drinking to forget.

Remus Lupin sat alone at a table in a corner decorated with four empty glasses. He held another in his hand. Remus had had a difficult day, one of his best friends had been murdered, betrayed to a homicidal madman by his other best friend, who had been carted off to Azkaban. The third of his best friends had been murderd by his traitorous friend. Remus, having never had any real family since his youth besides his three best friends, was now essentially alone. He sat and drank, fruitlessly hoping the sting of the firewhiskey would numb the pain he felt from the loss of his family. But he wouldn't cry, absolutely refused to.

Over the loud voices and sporadic toasts to the memories of the Potters and to Harry's health, he heard the tinkling of the bell over the door. He looked to see a woman walk in with her daughter. A daughter whose hair was a strange dark shade of crimson. The woman spotted him in the corner and walked towards him, purpose in her eyes. The girl recognized him at once and ran to him. When she stepped in front of him, he noticed her normally bright eyes were dull and rimmed with red. She had been crying. Remus looked up at her mother whose tear stained face was twisted in a grimace of pain.

"Remus, please tell me its not true."

Andromeda and her daughter Nymphadora had spent the day in Diagon Alley, searching for news of Sirius after the Potter's deaths. When they heard the truth, they simply didn't believe it. So Andromeda began hunting for the one person she knew would know what had really happened to her cousin, Remus Lupin. They were nearly ready to give up when Dora had the idea to look in the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'm afraid it is."

Andromeda gasped, more tears falling down her face. She looked at this man in front of him, the best friend of her cousin who had done such a horrid thing. She hadn't wanted him to tell her the truth, she had wanted him to lie to her, and hope his lie was reality. But he had not, he had come straight out with it. And it was proving to be more than she could handle. She squeezed Remus' shoulder and turned to leave.

But Dora stayed behind, staring up at her favorite cousin's best friend, who claimed Sirius had done horrible things. She couldn't believe that he would do such a thing, not her Padfoot.

"Mr. Moony?"

Remus hadn't noticed that the little girl was still standing there. He marvelled in her determination, he could tell she was trying very hard not to cry. That was something they had in common.

"Mr. Moony, Sirius didn't do it. And I know you think the same. I know he was your best friend, and so was Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew. Sirius was my best friend. So I just wanted you to know, that if you need a new best friend, I need one too."

And with that the little girl, with fresh tears in her eyes turned and ran to join her mother who was waiting at the door. Remus stared down into his glass of firewhiskey. The faces of his three best friends, Lily and Harry danced through his mind. He felt the pain of his loss, like a hole ripping through his chest. Because in the deaths of the Potters, Remus had truly lost everything. He had lost the only people in the world who seemed to accept him and love him, despite what he was. Remus was truly alone.

So finally, he cried.


	3. Chapter 3

"Remus I am confident that in a few months time I will be seeing Harry step off that train."

It was the spring of 1991. The two old friends sat in the Three Broomsticks sipping Butterbeers. Remus, realizing that his old friend's son was almost of school attending age, wanted to make sure that his old professor had ensured Harry would be able to attend Hogwarts. He didn't want Harry to miss out on a magical education just because he was living with _those people_. Petunia Evans, er, Dursley was just about as close minded, stubborn and prejudiced as they come. He chuckled to himself at the thought of telling her exactly what he _was_. Just to see the look that would cross her face. But he didn't want to think of Petunia Evans and how she was treating Harry.

"How exactly do you plan on explaining everything to Harry? Will you go yourself?"

"Actually Remus, that's what I wanted to talk to you about today. I was hoping that you could go fetch Harry. You were Lily and James' best friend. And since you have met Petunia once before, she may not be as wary about letting him go with you, I worry that she won't trust us."

Remus scoffed. Albus surely knew what Petunia Evans Dursley was like. The stories Lily had told them, about her hate for anything magical. She would probably throw the child into their hands.

"But Professor, doesn't a Hogwarts employee have to fetch muggleborn and muggle raised children? I'm not a member of the staff and especially in Harry's case because you know the Ministry will want to be involved, it would be best to follow protocol."

"You know, there is an opening for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and you are an excellent candidate."

The two ment were silent. Remus knew that Dumbledore had wanted him in this position for years. Everytime they saw each other he tried to persuade him to take the post. And each time, Remus refused. He had seen entirely too much of the Dark Arts in his life, and thought it would be beneficial to teach the magical youth how to protect themselves against such magic, he felt inadiquate to do so. He himself was a product of what was considered Dark Magic, and knew that once people got wind of his condition, they wouldn't want their children exposed to him.

"Albus, you know the many reasons why I must yet again refuse."

"You know Remus, one day you will say yes to my offer. Hogwarts was once your home, it could be once more."

"No Remus, not now. So Harry will be taken care of?"

The old man sighed, looking at the man in front of him. Remus Lupin had never been one to take chances. But he was extremely loyal and dedicated, this was shown by the concern he showed for his dead friend's son, eleven years later.

"Harry will be taken care of. I am looking forward to seeing what kind of wizard he becomes. Now, I must take my leave. There is much business up at the castle that needs to be attended to. "

"It was good seeing you Albus."

Remus threw a few coins down on the table and followed the headmaster out. The parted at the door, Albus heading back towards the castle and Remus heading down the street. He was feeling what could only be described as nostalgia as he walked towards the Shrieking Shack. The fact was, there hadn't been a single shriek in that shack in thirteen years. He stood in front of the property, wistfully remembering all the full moons he had spent their, his friends at his side when he was his most _unhuman_.

"You know, I don't believe its really haunted."

He turned to see a girl standing behind him. Her hair was straight and black with streaks of pink in it. She had the most curious expression on her face, as if she was studying him. She looked so familiar, but he couldn't place where he had met her.

"What makes you say that?"

"I've gone to Hogwarts for seven years now, and not once have I ever heard any shrieking from that shack." I would think that a haunted building named the Shrieking Shack would, you know shriek. Unless."

"Unless what?"

"Unless the building was never haunted at all. My cousin used to tell me stories of a house in Hogsmede that he and his friends used to go to at night. He said that they used to laugh and howl so loud, that people in town thought they were hearing the lamentations of spirits. I think that it was this house , and people named it the Shrieking Shack."

Remus said nothing. How could this girl who looked so familiar know so much about the antics of Remus and his friends, which had ended nearly thirteen years ago?

"Mr. Moony, is that you?"

Remus started at the use of his old nickname. He looked at the girl and realized her identity: Sirius' cousin. Nymphadora Tonks, the little girl whose birthday party he had gone to so long ago. The girl who he saw in the Leaky Cauldron the day he lost everything.

"Dora Tonks?"

"Yes its me, Mr. Moony. How have you been? Its been a very long time since we've last spoken."

"A long time? Dora, I haven't seen you since you were eight! And you must be..."

"Eighteen. Its my eighteenth birthday today. Ten years since you first walked into my garden with my cousin Sirius."

"You remember that I was there?"

"Yes, and I remember how that awful Mrs. Hurgle treated you. I also remember seeing you the day Sirius was sent to Azkaban."

"Yes, I remember that day too."

"I'm going into Auror training you know. Alastor Moody himself has accepted me into his training class. I start a week after term ends."

"That's great Dora."

"You know why I want to become an Auror? Ten years ago a man told me that I could make a difference. So I'm going to make a difference, I'm going to fight for justice. And one day, I'm going to prove that Sirius is innocent. I'm going to get him out of Azkaban, because I know that he didn't betray the Potters. And I know that you know the same Mr. Moony."

"Remus."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Remus. Remus Lupin"

"Well Remus Lupin, its been nice seeing you. And it was good to finally tell you all that after all this time. I just hope that one day I can make a difference, like you said I would. Goodbye Mr. Moony."

She turned and walked away. He stared after her, watching her hair change from black and pink to neon green as she walked. He thought about what she said, about wanting Sirius to go free. Something they had in common. He had never shared his ideas with anyone, his musings of alternative scenarios, all which ended with Sirius' innocence.

Remus saw something in Nymphadora Tonks. Seeing her made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time, not in nearly ten years. He felt hope. He remembered how walking into her garden all those years ago had made him feel, the bright colors acting as beacons of hope. Today, he felt the same thing, as if all the hope in the world had been restored. And all because of the same girl's birthday, ten years later. Today, he saw Dora Tonks. Today, he saw hope.


	4. Chapter 4

It was all over the papers. Sirius Black, the notorious mass murderer who had betrayed the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had escaped from Azkaban. Remus Lupin, the escaped convict's ex best friend, had already been questioned by Aurors. They simply could not find this man who had seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth. How he managed to escape was a mystery, not even the top Ministry officials had the slightest of ideas.

Remus had an idea though. He remembered the promise of a girl, who he hadn't seen in two years. In actuality, he had only met her three times. But he knew enough of her spirit to know that she was firey enough to pull this off. Plus her current placement in Auror training and connection with the ministry didn't hurt either. He wasn't sure if she was foolish enough to attempt something so dangerous.

One thing was for certain though, his old friend had found his way out of Azkaban. He wondered why Sirius hadn't tried to contact him, surely if he was innocent he would seek out his old friend's help. But there was also the possibility that Sirius was afraid that Remus wouldn't believe him. A plausible fear when the whole world thinks you betrayed your best friend and his family to their worst enemy.

Now that Remus came to think of it, he never truly believed Sirius was guilty. How could he be? The Potters meant everything to him. James had been their best friend since first year. When Sirius left hom, he went to the Potters. James' parents took him in as one of their own.

No, Sirius hadn't done it. There must be another explanation.

Remus Lupin was sitting quietly in his sitting room, sipping tea and reading the paper. He had only a month left of solitude, and then he would be off to Hogwarts. He had finally taken Dumbledore up on his offer to teach. Defense Against the Dark Arts, he'd be the third teacher in three years. Some say the post was cursed. So it made sense that a man who was already cursed should occupy its position.

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking at the door. Remus was puzzled, he hand't expected any visitors today. In fact, he rarely had any visitors at all. He was suprised to open his front door and find none other than Dora Tonks standing in front of him, her hair a soft red.

"Remus, may I come in?"

He nodded and silently led the girl, no, young woman to his sitting room, offering her a chair. He brought her some tea and after exchanging pleasantries, she got down to business.

"Do you know where Sirius is?"

Remus was taken aback by this question. Surely she was the one who in fact knew where he was.

"Dora, I don't know what you're talking about."

"First off, please, call me Tonks. Dora is so, childish and my given name is quite rediculous. Secondly, how could you not know? We both know my cousin is innocent. How could he not be? And he must be hiding somewhere, surely he's hiding with you?"

"Tonks, don't you think that my home is the first place the Ministry searched when he went missing? I was the number one suspect until a few hours ago."

"So you don't know where he is?"

She was disappointed. Remus hated to see her face fall like that. The face of the girl who had given him hope when all had seem lost. The girl who, in his opinion was quite extraordinary. The young woman who was possibly the only in the world who shared his belief in his old friend's innocence.

"I'm sorry Tonks. I wish I could help you."

Suddenly, she did something that he would never expect her to do. She started to cry. And he wasn't quite sure what to do. Remus had never had much experience with females, never having any sisters of his own. The only girl he had ever really been friends with had been Lily, but James had always taken care of these situations. Unsure of his actions, he walked over to her chair and reached out a hand, placing it on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Remus, I'm so ashamed of myself. I'm not usually this weak."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crisp white hankerchief. It was one that the Potters had given him for his birthday the year before they died. In a show of James' humor, the edges were embroidered with the phases of the moon. He handed it to her to dry her tears.

"Remus, I just don't know what to do. I know he's innocent. I know it! But I'm so afraid for him. He was better off in Azkaban. If they catch him now, they'll give him the Dementor's Kiss. And then even if his innocence is proved, there'll be nothing left of him! I just want my cousin back Remus, besides my parents he's the only family I have. He was my best friend Remus."

"I know Tonks, he was mine too. And you are not weak. The weak are those who don't hide from what they're feeling, who deny it. It takes bravery and courage to embrace your emotions, and to show them to the world."

Tonks smiled up at him. He was the only true link she had left of Sirius, and as rare as their meetings were, each had left a mark on her heart.

"Thank you Remus. I must go now, I have an appointment with Alastor Moody this afternoon, and he hates tardiness. I hope to see you soon."

She went to hand him back his hankerchief.

"Keep it. I have plenty more."

She smiled to herself as he walked her to the front door, still gripping his hankerchief. As she walked down his front steps she turned to him.

"You know that offer for a best friend still stands."

And with that she turned and apparated away, leaving Remus staring at the patch of dirt where she had just been.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, I hope all are enjoying. R&R if you like, it'd make my day :)**

* * *

For Remus Lupin, there had been seven first days of school at Hogwarts. Today, would make his eighth. And it was just as eventful as the first seventh had been. He had fallen asleep on the train, only to wake and find a dementor attacking none other than Harry Potter. Well, at first, Remus had sworn it was James who was passed out on the floor. But one glance at those green eyes he realized that it was not his old friend but in fact, his son. Who had picked up some interesting friends in his first two years at Hogwarts. Harry had been accompanied by a girl and a boy. The boy was rather tall and had bright red hair, and Remus suspected he was a Weasley. The girl had bushy brown hair and an air of intelligence about her. Based on their reactions after the dementor incident, Remus could tell that they were good, loyal friends to Harry. He made a mental note to ask Dumbledore more about Harry's friends when he had a free moment.

Remus had made his way to his quarters, recognizing the classroom he had spent many long hours in as a boy. How happy he had been back then, going on wild adventures with the Marauders, his only friends. He walked through the classroom to his rooms, which had already been furnished and his belongings put away. He immediately set about to making a pot of tea. A sense of nostalgia swept over him as he remembered his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class his seventh year. The professor had broken them up into pairs, partners for the rest of term. He had been paired with Lily Evans and behind them were Sirius and James. Peter hadn't made high enough marks to be accepted into the N.E.W.T. level class. He could hear James and Sirius scheming behind him and based on the look on Lily's face, so could she.

"Will those two ever grow up?"

"Not a chance in the world."

As it turned out, James did grow up, because only a few months later, Lily finally gave into his pursuits. Sirius on the other hand, well, he would always be a child at heart. He sighed as he remembered his lost best friends, and a sort of melencholy took over. He was the only Marauder at Hogwarts.

He was quickly broken out of his thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Excuse me. I was told that this is where I could find the professor who saved Harry Potter from the dementor attack on the Hogwarts Express. I'm an Auror in training and I've been sent to collect your official statement on the events."

He looked up and saw a familiar face standing in his doorway. Nymphadora Tonks, in plain black Ministry regulation Robes stood in front of him, her hair a short pink. She had a sheet of parchment in one hand and a magical recording quil in the other. She stumbled through the doorway and looked up at him.

"Remus?"

"Nymphadora"

"Its Tonks, please."

"Of course."

She blushed. If her memory was correct, the last time she had seen this man, she had cried unashamedly in front of him. Tonks was not one to be seen as weak.

"Listen Remus, about the last time we saw each other..."

"Think nothing of it, we all have our days."

There was a silence between them, though not uncomfortable. She took in her surroundings, remembering her own days in Hogwarts, which weren't too long ago.

"I didn't know you were teaching this year."

"I myself wasn't aware until mid summer. Dumbledore can be very persuasive when he sets his mind to it. Can I offer you some tea?"

"That would be lovely."

Remus summoned two cups and poured tea into each. He handed her a cup and gestured to a chair, indicating that she should sit. He sat in a chair across from her.

"Now, why do you need a statement?"

"The incident has been reported to the Ministry of Magic. Its dangerous to have the Dementors in such close proximity to the school, though we do believe the protection is necessary. One of Dumbledore's conditions in allowing the Dementors to occupy the grounds was that any incidents had to be recorded. If there are too many incidents such as this, the Dementors will be removed. "

"Sounds fair enough. Dumbledore is a smart man."

"That he is Remus, though their presence is quite unnecessary."

"How so?"

"You know my feelings on the situation."

"Ah yes, that I do."

"Well, I would like to get home at a decent hour, might I have your statement?"

Remus gave her his statement, describing in detail everything that had happened on the Hogwarts Express. They both finished their tea, and Remus sent away their cups with a flick of his wand.

They sat in silence for several minutes as she packed the parchment and quil away in her bag. He had studied her carefully during their interview. Her questions were specific and detailed and although the quil was doing all the work for her, she had listened attentively to his description. Before she had told him she was an Auror in training. Some quick math determined that she must almost be complete, and must at this point be an apprentice.

"So, Nymphadora, are you apprenticing with anyone? I know the final stage of Auror training involves an apprenticeship."

"Its Tonks, and yes in fact I am. I was lucky enough to draw Alastor Moody as my trainer. He's a great Auror, and has an endless knowledge of the field."

"Ah, Alastor. He's a good man, he was a friend of my father's in fact. Its good to see that he's passing his knowledge to the younger generation."

"Well, I best be going, thank you for the tea, Remus."

"Anytime Nymphadora

"Tonks."

"Of course."

He smiled. It was obvious that her given name irritated her, and he wondered how much longer he could get away with using it.

"Remus."

"Yes?"

"Any news on my cousin?"

This was the question he knew would come up at some point, but was dreading. He had made his own inquireries, asking a few old friends if they had heard from Sirius. Dumbledore hadn't any leads on his whereabouts, and still hadn't been convinced of his innocence.

"Not yet Nymphadora, but I'll be sure to keep you posted."

He noticed that this time, she didn't comment on his use of her given name.

"Please do, Remus. He's the only family I have, and if I can prove his innnocence, well it'd just mean the world to me."

Her eyes shone as she said this. He knew she meant her statement with all her heart, and wanted nothing more than for her favorite cousin to be free again. And for some reason, he wanted for nothing more either. Obviously, he wanted his best friend proven innocent and freed, but the root of his disire was more than that. His want increased simply because she wanted the same thing. He felt a strange pull towards the girl standing across from him. Like he wanted nothing more than to make her happy. It was a curious feeling and that worried him. He shook his head to clear it, trying to keep those thoughts out of his mind.

"Remus?"

Her voice pulled him out of his musings. Apparently he had been with his thoughts for several minutes.

"I apologize."

"It's all right, I'll just be going now."

"Of course, of course. Let me walk you out."

He walked her to the door, again promised to keep her informed and bade her goodnight. He waited until she had walked far enough down the hall that he could no longer see her to close the door and re turn to his rooms. His previous thoughts confused him. What exactly was he feeling for his friend's young cousin? Friendship, obviously. But the strong desire to make her happy frightened him, it was something he had never felt before.


	6. Chapter 6

_Nymphadora,_

_I hope this reaches you happy, safe and well. __We've had a bit of a scare her in Hogwarts, Sirius Black broke into Gryffindor Common Room. We don't know if he was looking for Harry. I know I promised to send word of any news I had of him, and sad to say this is all I've had. I'm not sure what to make of this, its an interesting situation. As always, let me know if you learn anything._

_-Remus_

_Remus,_

_I've had no news to speak of. I'm worried about him, how he's doing, where he's living. I can only hope that he's alright. Thank you for writing to me._

_-Tonks_

_Nymphadora,_

_He is safe._

_-Remus_

_Remus,_

_How do you know? What happened? Remus, tell me he's innocent._

_-Tonks_

_Nymphadora,_

_He's innocent, he's safe and in hiding. Please, do not worry._

_-Remus_

The only contact Tonks had had with Lupin was a few letters back and forth. She could barely even call them letters, they were more like notes, the kind she had passed to her friends back in her school days.

But now it was May, and she hadn't recieved a letter from Remus since the previous June. And Tonks was not a patient woman. She was tired of being left in the dark... her cousin was out there somewhere and she wanted to see him. And it had nothing to do with wanting to be around Remus, no not at all....even though being in his presence calmed her like nothing else could. No, that wasn't it. She HAD to see Sirius.

Tonks apparated a little away from the house, she wanted the extra time to think. _What if he wasn't there? What if he wasn't innocent? What if Remus was angry that she'd come with no warning?_

She stood in front of the front door, and truth be told she was petrified. She was either about to see her cousin that she hadn't seen in fourteen years, or about to disturb someone who probably didn't want to see her.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, her heart pounding in her ears. She was about to turn around and leave when the door opened slowly, revealing a cautious looking Remus.

"Tonks."

"Remus."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want to see him, Remus. Please. Where is he?"

"What was the name you called me as a child?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just answer the question _Dora_."

"Mr. Moony. And don't call me that. Where's Sirius?"

"I'll take you to see him. That was merely a test of your identity. Can't be too careful when harboring a fugitive. Only Dumbledore and I know of this place, he helped me with the necessary enchantments."

He chuckled and led her into the house. She recognized the small room where she had sat on her last visit. She smiled as she remembered his kindness towards her that day when she'd been so upset. The reached a small closet in the hall. She watched on, puzzled as Remus tapped the door three times with his wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Tonks gasped as he opened the door. Behind it stood a large, comfortable room. There were a few shelves scattered with books and two plush looking couches surrounding a low table scattered with parchment. At the very back of the room was a large fireplace with a roaring fire, an armchair on either side facing the fire. She could make out the profile of a man sitting in the left chair, staring intently into the flames.

"Padfoot, we have company."

The man in the chair spun his head to face the door confused. Tonks stood perfectly still as she stared at the man before her. Judging by the look on his face, he hadn't recognized her. She stepped down into the room and walked a few feet in so that the firelight was cast across her features. As she stood in the light, she changed her hair to her favorite bright magenta, the same color it had been when she had met Remus, all those years ago.

"Dora?"

The man stared in disbelief. He stood up and walked towards her as if she were something out of a dream. She took in his appearance. He looked worn and tired, but otherwise healthy. His eyes were still the same, sparkling and full of laughter, but now they had a deepness to them, as if they had seen more than any eyes should. He had definately changed in the fourteen years since she had seen him. But she didn't care, and she couldn't help herself when she threw herself into his arms.

"Sirius, oh Sirius! You're okay! You're free and really here!"

And then the tears came. Tonks really did hate crying, but being reunited with her cousin after fourteen years was overwhelming.

"Dora! Look at how much you've grown! You must be over twenty now! My God, look at you, you're beautiful."

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, cherishing this contact with the only family he had. She beamed at him and allowed him to lead her her to one of the couches, sitting down next to her.

Remus smiled at the sight in front of him. Seeing Sirius had made her so unbelievably happy. And seeing _her_ had made _himself_ so unbelievably happy. He again felt that strange attachment to the girl sitting on the couch, now happily chatting with Sirius. And at that moment, he knew there was something special about her. Something that made him want to get close to her. He didn't understand it, and truth be told, he was somewhat afraid of it. But seeing no other options, he accepted it. And he knew that starting today, he'd be seeing a lot more of the girl sitting in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a clear summer day when Tonks arrived at Grimmauld Place. Remus had sent her a letter to arrive at 4pm facing the space between houses 11 and 13. All this business was a little strange to her. She wondered where he was taking her. She looked at her watch. 3:55. Where was he?

"Hello Nymphadora"

She jumped at the sound of her name. She hadn't expected Remus to sneak up on her like that. Her old mentor Moody would be appalled at her lack of "constant vigilance".

"It's Tonks, Remus. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Of course _Dora_. Now, just a few minutes longer and we will be all set to go."

"Go? Go where? Where's Sirius?"

"I'll tell you once we're where we can't be overheard."

"Remus, Nymphadora. I trust you are ready?."

Tonks turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing on the sidewallk beside them.

"Now, Remus, you're sure of this. She's trustworty."

"Yes sir. Totally. I'd trust her with my life."

"Nymphadora Tonks. You will find the headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix at 12 Grimmauld Place."

Tonks suddenly saw in front of her, a new house grow in between 11 and 13. _12 Grimmauld Place._ Why did that sound so familiar?

Then she looked at the ornate crest that adorned the door. _Toujours Pur_. That was the crest of the House of Black.

Remus opened the door, leading her into the hallway. She suddenly found herself on the floor.

"Bloody hell. What is this damned...?"

"Ah, so I see you've made the aquaintance of my mother's favorite umbrella stand. Welcome to your ancestral home, Nymphadora, the Noble House of Black."

Tonks looked up to see Remus' gentle face. He stretched out her and and pulled her up, placing his ther hand on her shoulder to steady her. She looked up at his eyes, taking in their deep chocolate color and depth. She was at lost for words, puzzled as to why her mouth wouldn't form the words _'thank you'._.. However, she never got th echance to try, because Walburga Black decided then to screech.

"FILTH. BLOOD TRAITOR OFFSPRING OF THE UNGRATEFUL DISGRACE AND THE MUDBLOOD. DISGRACE TO MY FATHERS AND..."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP MOTHER. YOU ARE DEAD AND NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK OF THEM!"

Tonks stood still for a moment, still uneasy from her previous moment with Remus. Why had she had such difficulty forming such a simple phrase. And why could she moments later, still not formulate the proper words?

"Er, thank you, Remus."

"No problem Dora."

Her heart skipped a beat. Why had it taken to doing that whenever he called her that. She hated that nickname, it made her sound childish and immature. Yet when he said it..."

Sirius cleared his throat, giving his best friend a knowing look. He looked down and she followed his gaze. He was still holding her hand. He quickly let go of her and stepped back until he was about three feet away. She sighed and turned to face Sirius.

"And that must be your wonderful mother Sirius. Mum used to tell me stories about her. Said she was an, er, interesting woman."

"Interesting? She was bloody crazy! Always 'Purity' this and 'House of Black' that. Bonkers she was."

"This house is, er... lovely. I guess. It must be full of memories."

"Memories, yes lovely memories. In fact, I want to show you something."

Sirius led her down the hall into the drawing room where she saw a beautiful tapestry. It portrayed a detailed family tree of the Blacks, leading back for at least 8 generations.

"This, is the Black Family tree, giving a history of every member of our family. It shows all of our relatives, dear Nymphadora. As you know, most wizarding families are interrelated. There's a lot of inbreeding to 'keep the blood pure'. Our family is a prime example. There is hardly anyone who we are not related to. But this, this part is my favorite."

Tonks followed Sirius eyes to a scorched spot on the wall, just under Walburga's own name, next to Regulus Black.

"That's where I was on the tree. Dear old mother blasted me off after I walked out. But the beauty of this tapestry is that its magic. So when someone marries into or is born into the Black family, the tree automatically adds them. Regardless of if they're disowned or a 'blood traitor' the tree adds them anyway. So if you look just over here, you will see another familiar name."

Tonks looked and saw a scorch between Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Narcissa Black Malfoy. She could just make out the name. _Andromeda Black Tonks._

"Yes, I remember the day your mother walked out. She was my hero for it, you know. Told the family she didn't care the Ted was a muggleborn and then stormed out the front door. Her father went bonkers of course. He, my father and Rodolphus, dear Bella's lovely husband, searched for her for a week. It took my mother hours to blast her off the wall. But then, two weeks after she left and we had given up on finding her, there was an addition to the tree. It showed your mother's marriage to Ted. Funniest damn thing, my mother's face when she realized a muggleborn was on our tree. I don't know who threw the bigger fit my mother or Bella. But I thought it was hysterical. The only thing that was funnier was when a few years later, you appeared on the tree. My mother did her best to remove you, as you can see."

Tonks looked and saw her own name, underneath her parents, scorched by Walburga Black's wand. She wondered... Did that mean that when she was married, her own husband would appear on the tree? Her eyes darted towards Remus who made eye contact. She blushed and immediately turned her eyes to the wall. Why did he suddenly come to mind when she thought of husbands?

"Pretty cool huh?"

She looked up to see that Sirius had retreated from the room to greet more people who were arriving. She was left alone with Remus, who was still looking at her. Why is it that she felt as if she were drowing in his chocolate eyes.

"Well, we better head down to the kitchen. Everyone should be assembling soon."

Her eyes followed him as he walked out of the room. She didn't understand the way she subconsciously reacted whenever he walked in the room. And she could only pray he didn't either.


	8. Chapter 8

Tonks stretched her arms over her head, kicking out her legs. She was sitting in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place, a glass of firewhiskey on the table next to her. She had decided to spend some quality time with her cousin, who was depressed because his godson had left for school. Sirius, in his typical fashion, had passed out about thirty minutes ago and was sprawled out on the couch. Tonks took another gulp of firewhiskey, the bruning sensation in her throat was only matched by the intense heat coming off the large, crackling fire. Tonks stared into the fire, her mind wandering. It was very very late, but she wasn't concerned because she had the day off tomorrow. Still, she was sleepy, and she should probably get back to her flat. But as she downed the rest of her glass, she realized: she was too drunk to safely apparate home. She'd probably splinch herself. Sighing, she made herself comfortable in the chair and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to come.

But then, in her mind's eye she saw a pair of chocolate eyes gazing at her. Remus' eyes. Why did she see his eyes whenever she closed hers? He was crossing her mind so frequently that it was unnerving her. He's her cousin's best friend, thirteen years older than her. She should not be feeling these, these butterflies everytime she saw him.

But she was, and no matter how much she tried to stop herself, she still felt her heart drop anytime he walked into the room.

She internally chided herself for letting herself fall so hard, Tonks never got this hung up over anything. Especially not some _guy_. She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes at herself. How could she be feeling like this, she barely knew the man! Technically she'd known him since she was young, but had only seen him a handful of times before the previous year. Once she had discovered Sirius' hiding spot , she made sure to visit frequently, trying to make up for all the years they had been apart. Sirius truly was her favorite cousin, not that she had many to choose from. And she hadn't exactly minded the chance to get to know Remus. She still found him to be a fascinating person.

He was kind and gentle. His eyes were warm and inviting. Tonks had to admit, she was captivated by him, and wasn't very good at hiding it. It was easy to see her crimson cheeks whenever he picked her up off the floor (which happened more frequently than she'd care to admit). She knew that whenever he spoke her eyes lit up and she paid attention. She paid attention to whatever he said, whether they were at an Order meeting or he was commenting on the weather. Her infatuation was surely obvious, and she was sure that Remus was just too polite to comment on it. Which, she could live with.

"So I see Sirius has also celebrated Harry's return to Hogwarts."

Tonks jumped at the voice behind her. She turned her head to see Remus standing in the doorway, and amused expression on his face.

"And I see you have joined him, tsk, tsk."

She blushed as he pretended to chide her. He walked over and perched himself on the arm of the couch where Sirius was currently snoring.

"I'm impressed, Nymphadora. I come home to find you and Sirius both obviously drunk, him passed out but you not. No one could ever out drink Padfoot."

Tonks grimaced slightly at the use of her proper name, but grinned at his insinuated compliment. She just happened to be a marvelous drinker and told him that.

"Drinking is obviously a Black family trait. Probably the only good thing I inherited from those damned people."

She sighed, talking about her hated family sure put a damper on their conversation. She looked over at Sirius, who was still snoring obnoxiously on the couch and groaned.

"Oh I'll never sleep if he doesn't shut up!"

"Sleep here? You can't sleep here!"

Her face fell at his exclamation. Maybe if the idea of sleeping in the same house of her repulsed him so, she would risk splinching herself. She set her mouth into a hard line and turned to him.

"Fine, its obvious I'm not wanted here. I'll just be going then."

Remus was shocked to hear such a reaction from the young woman in front of him. She thought he didn't want her there. He quickly explained himself.

"No, Dora, stay. I don't mind if you stay here. I'd love for you to stay here. Just not on this chair, it can't be comfortable."

Her heart sped up at his response. She wasn't sure if it was healthy for her to switch so quickly between such extreme emotions, and hoped it didn't show on her face. She bagan to stammer.

"I'm fine here Re-remus. I really am."

She was just so tired. Not even as drunk as she was tired. All she wanted was to sleep, and for her heart to stop fluttering. She laid her head on the side of the chair and closed her eyes.

But Remus would have none of that. He stood and walked over to her chair and bent before her. He gently lifted her into his arms, wrapping around her. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him so close to her. She was certain he could hear her heart pounding in her chest, or even feel it. They were much closer than they had ever been before and it was causing havoc in her brain. Looking at his kind eyes, she wanted nothing more than for him to close the short distance between them and to kiss her.

"Remus..."

"Hush Dora, sleep now."

He carried her up the stairs and into a room. One of the spare room's that the kids had used she gathered, because when she went in the bed was already made and the covers turned down. He placed her in the bed and pulled the covers up around her. She snuggled into the pillow and inhaled. There was something, so alluring about the way it smelled.

She looked up to Remus, who was standing over, watching her. He smiled gently at her, bent and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Dora."

He silently walked out of the room and Tonks found herself drifting into a deep, content sleep.


End file.
